Cesare Flauros' Peerage
This peerage will be appearing as the main characters in the fanfiction "D×E: of Flauros" beside Issei, Rias, and Sona and the later two's peerage. Of course, some characters will get more screen time than others', but that is the way of the world... not every person is relevant. The peerage, led be Cesare Flauros, though small, can be considered to be much stronger than the average peerage, due to their high potential and talent. Every member of Cesare's peerage was part human before becoming a reincarnated Devil (including himself, though he was born part Devil), which can be considered an oddity. Four members of Cesare's peerage is related to Dragons in some way, however, only two were actually born part Dragon. Again, four members of Cesare's peerage shares the same exact race, two of which being siblings and the other two were just a coincidence - these being the same members which were related to Dragons. Members Cesare Flauros' peerage consists of seven members, including himself. The King (himself), a Queen, two Knights, one Rook, one Bishop, and one Pawn. He has one Rook Piece left unused. His Pawn takes up all eight Pawn Pieces, with two of the Pieces being a Mutation Piece. Likewise, his two Knights are both Mutation Pieces. Him and his peerage have their base of operations on the second floor of the main school building, with the club that they are using as their "camouflage" so-to speak, being that of the Literature Club. The only member of Cesare's peerage that is not apart of the Literature Club, is Night. This is due to her not going to Kuoh Academy. Cesare Flauros (King) The King and the last member of the Flauros Clan. He was born between the Head of the Flauros Clan and a human mother, making him a Devil/human Hybrid, as the last resort to sustaining their bloodline. Cesare was raised in the human world for a little more than a decade, before he was found and adopted by the Sitri Clan. Because he is half human, he was born with a Sacred Gear, giving him an edge towards most Devils, who are not born part human or were Reincarnated from humans, or that possess great power. He possesses Pride Dawon, a Low-tier Longinus that possesses the sacred tiger Dawon within it, which was said to have been the mount of the Goddess Durga or Parvati. He has also awakened one of the Five Eyes of Buddhism, though a weaker variant of it, the Divine Eye, which he calls the "King's Eye". Though it isn't fully awakened, as it is in only one eye (his left), it is still powerful in its own right, as it allows him to see the movement of the future. It is thought to be a variant of this eye by many Devils, as a Devil has never attained such an eye before. Akane Rosamond (Queen) The Queen of Cesare's peerage. She is a descendant of the "Sleeping Beauty" and as such, she has inherited her title. Akane Rosamond is a Fallen Angel/human Hybrid and because of this, she possesses the ability to use Light-based weapons, which can be extremely harmful to Devils. She also wields a sword called "Akatsuki" meaning "Dawn/Daybreak" which has a length greater than her own height, that radiates a dark, yet sacred energy. It was created for her using the Goddess Amaterasu's magic when she was affiliated with the Shinto Faction after leaving the Grigori. The reason for the creation of this sword is unknown to Cesare and the rest of his peerage, though Akane has told them that the blade was parted upon her for her to fulfill a sacred task, however she has not said what this task is. Akane has an immense amount of magic power, which she usually uses for Holy Fire, which combines the use of light and fire, which creates a type of vermilion red flame which can be deadly to most Devils and creatures of darkness or from using it to activate the power of Akatsuki, letting it give off a bright, yet dark, light. Though she is typically a pacifist, understanding that all life on the planet is important, she will still fight if it is to save the life of another, be it an ally or an enemy. As such, she generally dislikes fighting, be it as training, an activity (such as the Rating Game), or as a job (such as battling a Stray Devil). Instead, she spends most of her time sleeping or reading, however, this doesn't mean that she is weak - though she is quite rusty from not fighting at all, and as such, she possesses the least amount of battle experience and battle sense in Cesare's peerage. Solon Groves (Rook) The only Rook of Cesare's peerage. Though originally a Dragon/human Hybrid delinquent, who has a strong obsession with Dragons and constantly tells everybody that his father was one, to further brag about his strength - even to those who are unaware of the supernatural - he has a soft spot in his heart for those he sees as being a friend and can actually be quite kind to others, even with his delinquent-like attitude. He can get flustered easily when his kindness is pointed out, though when someone insults or mocks him, he will immediately get pissed. He is a man who takes "no" as no kind of answer, and would rather butt heads than speak with words. He dislikes pacifism and because of this, he hates Akane, who is strong but hates fighting. However, perhaps it is because he has a slight crush on her, regardless of his hatred for her, that he always tries to make sure she is okay and listens to her words as if they were the words of the Bible. Solon has an interesting relationship with Cesare's only Bishop, Kirin, as he acts as the "big" brother to her, even though she is actually older than him. He does this because they were both born as Dragon/human Hybrids and she possesses a petite figure. Solon possesses a strange magnetic power and when left unchecked, he will subconsciously attract metal-based objects to his body. He has to consciously stop the metal from gathering to his form. Because of this, he calls himself the "Iron Dragon". He carries around a large amount of iron in his pockets, such as gears made out of iron, pieces of iron pipes (to make them smaller to carry around), and other such things, to use in combat. He does this, by using his magnetism with an original magic, he calls "Iron-skin Conversion", which takes the metal that is pressed against his skin and "melts" it down to form a sort of second layer of skin, which he can convert back into the original pieces of iron at whatever time he pleases. He can also form weapons out of this metal, and cause it to lengthen or retract. Though when the metal is lengthened, then it will become thinner, thus being easier to break. Because he is using his magic to do this, the metal is of a higher quality than what it used to be. Solon possesses the largest temper and bad-mouth in the peerage, while also being the least intelligent. However, he can sometimes have moments where he says something rather smart, much to the dismay of the other members of Cesare's peerage and to his anger of their reactions. He has the greatest battle sense in combat and can even fight alongside someone who he has never seen fight before, with near ease. He is someone who is sharp in combat, and not-so sharp outside of it. Sirius (Knight, Mutation Piece) One of the Knights of Cesare's peerage and brother to Estelle, the other Knight. He is a Grim Reaper/human Hybrid who possesses the common Low-tier Sacred Gear, Sterling Blue, though it is an Irregular variant, which creates ice instead of water and has a "Dragon-like" feel to it. It has shown the capability to damage Dragons heavily, so it is thought that it has properties that can slay Dragons with much more ease than regular ice. Because of his Sacred Gear, he is usually called the "Dragon Knight of Ice", much to his embarrassment. He wields the katana "Hyōgamaru" meaning "Glacier Circle" which was specifically forged for him to use in tandem with his Sacred Gear. He is the son of Macaria, a Pure-Blooded Grim Reaper and one of the daughters of Hades. Sirius is a serious and mature individual, who does his duties to completion, seeing work to be something that must be done, no matter how much of it there is. He dislikes it when he is compared to a child, as he is actually nearly a century in age. Sirius is the hardest worker in Cesare's peerage and because of this, he and Cesare are quite close, due to their hard-working natures. They both respect the other and are comfortable in the silence that persists between the two of them as they work, either in paperwork, as Sirius is in charge of any kind of paperwork Akane has due to her always sleeping and slacking off, or during jobs, such as taking out Stray Devils. Estelle (Knight, Mutation Piece) One of the Knights of Cesare's peerage and sister to Sirius, the other Knight. She is a Grim Reaper/human Hybrid who possesses the common Low-tier Sacred Gear, Flame Shake, though it is an Irregular variant, which has its flames be of a crimson red color and nearly as hot as Dragon Flames, while also possessing a "Dragon-like" feel to it. It has shown the capability to damage Dragons heavily, so it is thought that it has properties that can slay Dragons with much more ease than regular flame. Because of her Sacred Gear, she is usually called the "Dragon Knight of Fire", much to her joy. She wields the katana "Takibimaru" meaning "Bonfire Circle" which was specifically forged for her to use in tandem with her Sacred Gear. She is the daughter of Macaria, a Pure-Blooded Grim Reaper and one of the daughters of Hades. Estelle, like her brother, is a rather mature and serious individual, though she does possess some child-like qualities, such as her endless curiosity and need to be praised. Though she comes off as cold and uncaring, she is actually a kind-hearted woman, who takes joy in the simplest of things. She has a small crush on Cesare and though he realizes it, he doesn't comment on it. Kirin (Bishop x2) The only Bishop of Cesare's peerage. She, much like Solon, was a Dragon/human Hybrid, however, the two had never met until they were part of Cesare's peerage. Though Solon acts as Kirin's "big" brother, she is actually much older than him and the oldest, confirmed, member of Cesare's peerage. Kirin is most talented at using lightning-based attacks and her Dragon Flame is stronger than most Dragons, barring Dragon Kings, Evil Dragons, the Heavenly Dragons, the True Dragon, the Dragon God, and a few High-class Dragons. Kirin was originally a wanderer of sorts, who wished to see what the world truly was. To do this, she decided to learn every aspect of it - however, this journey has been met with tons of conflicts between many different species, be they Devil, Fallen Angel, Vampire, or Youkai, which has earned her the name "Dragon Scion of Light" due to her caring personality and how she has almost never taken a life - even going so far as to heal every being she has fought so that they would live. Though her strongest offensive magic is lightning, she is equally as skilled at using healing magic, and as such, she has taken on the role of medic in Cesare's peerage. Night (Pawn x8, two Mutation Pieces) The only Pawn of Cesare's peerage. Night is the granddaughter of Angra Mainyu, making her a Vicus-God, or Quarter God. Night possesses an immense strength, and can be said to be much stronger than her own King, though hardly anybody knows of her existence and even those that know of her, only a handful knows what she looks like. Originally, Cesare used eight Pawns, with one being a Mutation Piece to reincarnate her, however, sometime later, one of the other Pawn Pieces became a Mutated Piece. She believes that she understands the Evil Piece system, much more than anybody else, barring the creator, Ajuka Beelzebub and as proof, she transformed one of her Evil Pieces into a Mutation Piece through unknown means. She possesses the dual swords "Sword of Damocles" a Demonic Sword, "Sword of Dionysius" a Holy Sword, and the object "Pandora's Key". According to her fellow peerage members, "Night is surrounded by mystery and darkness, such that only Cesare knows her true nature". They have only met her once, and that one time instilled in them a sense of "danger". She is the most dangerous member in Cesare's peerage and someone he has known since he was adopted by the Sitri Clan, however, the specifics of their first meeting is unknown to the other peerage members and even to the Sitri Clan. Night is a stoic, aloof, and independent girl, who tends to resolve matters on her own, regardless of the situation, however dangerous it may be. Though she is easily swayed by any sort of candy and any kind of perverse action will anger her, she usually dons an emotionless look on her face. Because her grandfather, Angra Mainyu, is the God of Darkness and Evil, she was born with a powerful ability which takes the shape of "destruction", which takes control of the shadows around her to crush her foes completely. Because of her brutal fighting style, she was given the name of "Despair". If she were to become a Stray Devil, she would be a SS-class Stray Devil just from her power alone, however, if she were to also kill her King, she would instead be labeled as a SSS-class Stray Devil - however, this is only based on Cesare's words, as there aren't many Devils that know of her power. Her age is currently unknown. Types of Requests *'Cesare Flauros'' requests are usually to help students study, to pose for drawings or photos, or to give dating advice. He is fairly agreeable with his requests, though he would like to experience some weird ones every now and then, much to the dismay of a few of his peerage members and to the other Devils residing in Kuoh. *'Akane Rosamond's '''requests usually involve playing with children and to do menial tasks, such as cleaning and cooking. She dislikes most of her requests, due to the sleep she loses as she does them. When she complains to Cesare about this, he forces her to do ALL the requests of the night, allowing his other peerage members some time off - except Sirius as he denies this time off to work on some other paperwork. *'Solon Groves takes part in requests geared towards fighting, either Stray Devils or bullies. He also has a rare few requests to help humans become stronger, which he gladly helps in. When he is summoned to help train someone, he always seems to go too far, either going out of his way to train them everyday, or by training them into the dirt, putting them into the hospital in the process. *'''Sirius, like Cesare, has requests where he helps others study, but he also has requests to go on dates with girls, which he finds pretty annoying, as every girl that summons him, is very clingy. *'Estelle's '''requests are typical; find missing cats, walking dogs, and to cosplay. She tries not to take any requests from clients who she knows will make her cosplay, which is understandable. *'Kirin 'takes requests that usually involve talking with others, playing games, healing someone, and even occasionally, giving someone their last rites. *'Night 'does not accept any kind of request. Trivia *Every member of Cesare's peerage, including himself, is part human. **Because of this, there are three possessors of Sacred Gears in his peerage, two of which are Low-tier, but Irregular variants, and one is a Longinus. **One belongs to him, and the other two belong to his pair of Knight siblings, Sirius and Estelle. *Cesare currently has no plans on using his remaining Evil Piece, which is a Rook. **He was gifted a Pawn Mutation Piece when he was first given his set from Serafall Leviathan about six years before enrolling in Kuoh Academy, but received the other two through unknown means. ***He has said that he had challenged two other Devil Kings to a game of "chance" in order to obtain the two Pieces and had won through "unknown" means. ****It is highly believed that the game was rigged from the start and that he had definitely cheated. *He first found Solon when he was wandering around Egypt, as he was beating up a thief who had stolen a purse from an old lady, and was about to be arrested for nearly killing said thief. It was very amusing to Cesare, but not so much from Solon. **The reason Cesare was there, was to look for prospective peerage members - and because he was on a short trip with Sona and Serafall that he was dragged onto. The former reason was what they used to get him to come. ***He is actually pretty happy he relented and went, as he got a promising servant out of it. **When he had asked Solon to join his peerage, he had initially refused and it took a bunch of convincing and persuading to get him to join. ***What ultimately made him agree to be reincarnated, was through being able to "fight strong people". *The first person he reincarnated into his peerage, was Night. Likewise, the last person he reincarnated into his peerage, was Kirin. **The reason he reincarnated Night with his Pawn Pieces, was because it would ultimately make her more versatile and random than the Queen, but it was also because she was too strong for a regular Queen Piece to reincarnate her, as she needed all eight of his Pawns, with one being a Mutation Piece, to ultimately reincarnate her. **He made Akane his Queen, due to the fact that none of the other Pieces would work on her - he would've used all eight of his Pawns, but he had already reincarnated Night and even with two regular Bishop Pieces, he would be unable to reincarnate her. *The weakest member of his peerage, is Kirin and the strongest, is Night. However, if Kirin were to actively train to fight, she would be one of his strongest Pieces. **Cesare has stated, that even if him and all of his peerage members were to fight Night, that Night would win - but only if she was serious. If she wasn't, then most of them would be either knocked out or killed and she would be defeated - but not killed. *Cesare is a High-class Devil, Akane is a Mid-class Devil, Solon is a Low-class Devil, Sirius is a Mid-class Devil, Estelle is a Low-class Devil, Kirin is a Low-class Devil, and Night is a Low-class Devil. However, this does not relate to their strength, especially Night's. **Night does not plan on becoming a Mid-class or above Devil. **Sirius wishes to start his own peerage one day, so he is actively working on becoming a High-class Devil. ***Sirius had Cesare promise to trade him Estelle when he becomes a King, so that he would continue to be with his sister. Surprisingly, Cesare asked for nothing in return, so long as Sirius never betrays him. **Akane only became a Mid-class Devil due to Cesare's constant pestering. **Solon failed his Mid-class Devil exam twice, failing the first two parts but acing the third. * Cesare is President of the Literature Club while Akane is Vice-President. Of course, the rest of his peerage are members, minus Night, who does not attend Kuoh Academy. ** Serafall has shown interest in being the Club's Adviser - however, her request was denied on the grounds that she was the Leviathan and has other, arguably more important, work to do. *** Sona has also vehemently denied this, as she does not want her older sister to work at the same school as the one she attends. Cesare shares the same sentiments, though he actually wouldn't mind it if Serafall was the adviser for the Literature Club. He just worries that he wouldn't get any work done if she ''was the adviser. ** The club is located on the second floor of the main school building, which was a room that was previously left unused. *The peerage's theme song is "Wrong Side of Heaven " by Five Finger Death Punch. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Organizations